crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Blessed Bath
Blessed Bath is an event for level 30+ players. It is performed in order to gain a massive amount of experience (EXP) and to collect Soul Root Crystals. Performing Blessed Bath There are various strategies for performing a Blessed Bath round, but they all start the same way, by entering the Valley of Light via Mystical Priest (Event) in Starglade. You may not enter the Valley of Light mounted, and it is most recommended that you enter with a party of 5. Inside the Valley of Light, all players recieve an item called "Holy Water" that is the only item inside the Valley of Light that may heal. When the Blessed Bath is started, there will be rays attacking you and the ground surrounding you, and these will cause health drops. Strategies The most common strategy for Blessed Bath is that the Party Leader announces an order with all party members in it. An example of an order is "P1, P2, P3, P4, P5, ''33322" (with ''P reffering to Players name). The numbers at the back of the order is related to the amount of health drops until the player is supposed to heal. In the example above, P1 will wait 3 health drops before healing the party. P2 will also wait 3 health drops. P3 will also wait 3. P4 will wait 2 health drops before healing the party, and P5 will also wait 2 health drops before healing the party. After a player have healed, that player will say "d" in the chat in ordet to inform the person next to him when to start count. This order goes around until the Blessed bath is completed Another strategy is good for solo-ing. There is an event where a certain guild who defeats Gotor the previous night gets to do the Crystal Quarry. Once you get the nimbus crystal there, you get a certain buff where it automatically heals you a certain number of seconds. It is good because once in the bath, it will keep healing you, so it will be very easy to solo. NOTE: The nimbus crystal only lasts for a number of minutes, 2 baths are good, but then you need to turn the crystal in to the Guild Management Officer. Also, you don't want to die in the bath because then, you will lose the crystal and can't harvest it again until your guild beats Gotor again. The best option to do is return to starglade after you start to not recieve anymore EXP, then start your bath again. That way, you don't lose that much time off the crystal. It may saay it expires during your second bath attempt, and it's fine, but just don't keep it like that too long. That's why it is ideal to leave the bath once you stop gaining EXP and quickly do your second bath, and/or third bath, if you have VIP. Event Details Time: the whole day Date: Unlimited Level: 30-80 Attempts: 2 times each day Event Details: The Valley of Light is known as a holy place in the land of Vidalia. It has been said that bathing in the Blessed Bath can greatly increase the experience of adventures. Be warned, however, that gaining this experience will be no walk in the park. Do you have what it takes? Event Rules: Upon entering the Blessed Baths, your HP will begin to rapidly decrease while you steadily gain experience. How long you are able to survive in the Baths will be determined by your party's teamwork. Recommended Party Size: 3+ Event Reward: Level-Based EXP Category:Events and Quests